Porque soy Mafia
by Sammie Mei
Summary: Italia ha cambiado, puesto a que ya no es una nación, se encuentra trabajando como mafioso en sus tiempos libres... aunque puede poner en peligro el secreto de todas las naciones.


**Summary: **Italia ha cambiado, puesto a que ya no es una nación, se encuentra trabajando como mafioso en sus tiempos libres... aunque puede poner en peligro el secreto de todas las naciones.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: GerIta de pasada. Veneciano Mafioso. Nada especial, no hay violencia ni asesinatos.**

* * *

**Porque soy mafia**

Feliciano se levantó de su cama de un salto. Todo el cuarto estaba a oscuras, no podía ver nada. Nada se escuchaba, el más absoluto silencio se tragaba en las calles de Berlín. Agarró con mucha suavidad las sábanas que se ceñían a sus caderas. Su corazón latía desbocado, había tenido una pesadilla. En ella, su hermano desaparecía por culpa de la mafia, por culpa de tener que tratar con ella. Desaparecía por su culpa.

Se levantó un poco, sudando a mares, la necesidad de darse una ducha se le presentó. Pero no podía hacerlo, despertaría al alemán que dormía tras la pared. No podía permitirse el lujo de despertar a Ludwing, le echaría la bronca por ducharse a esas horas, tardaría más escuchando el sermón que en su capricho. Suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, había sido tan real… por un momento de verdad pensó que había perdido a Italia, que había perdido al auténtico Italia, a su hermano Romano, el corazón de lo que ellos dos representaban. Todo por culpa del trabajo que le había sido encomendado: controlar a la mafia.

De un mes para adelante, él había sido la representación de la mafia italiana. Durante un mes había hecho lo que nunca, matado, torturado, mandado asesinar, perseguido, borrado sus propias huellas… todo con tal de que no se enteraran de que era él la persona que movía los hilos detrás de la cruda realidad. Había matado a sus propios habitantes, ahora la mafia le pertenecía… no solo eso, él en sí mismo era la mafia italiana. Ya no la controlaba Romano, ese cargo había recaído sobre él cuando su hermano se encontró hasta arriba de trabajos y papeleo. Ese trabajo le fue ordenado cuando vieron que él ya no era necesario, que debían hacer algo para que Italia Veneciana no desapareciera para siempre. Debían atarla a ese mundo como fuera. Aún si para ello había que unirlo a la peor de las escorias.

Se levantó de la cama, caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la casa. Paró en frente de la habitación de Alemania, asomándose un poco. El hombre estaba profundamente dormido. Se acercó un poco, respirando con dificultad y con el pulso acelerado. Estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado alterado como para ser capaz de controlarse. Su nueva naturaleza era extraña, peligrosa y hasta se daba miedo a sí mismo.

Sus temblorosas manos se posicionaron alrededor del fornido cuello del alemán, apenas rozando la pálida piel del amigo que más amaba. Así, tan solo apretando un poco, haciendo un pequeño movimiento se libraría de la persona que estaba empezando a sospechar del cambio. ¡Maldito sea el día en el que se dio cuenta de ello!

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, tan pronto como comenzó a ser Mafia, Feliciano sintió como su carácter cambiaba poco a poco. Comenzó a pensar de una forma más certera, siniestra e inmoral. Todo aquello que le estorbaba lo apartaba con facilidad de su camino. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello era demasiado tarde, tocaba ir a una reunión de naciones. Una reunión donde si lo descubrían lo intentarían borrar. Por ello, Romano había intentado darle una clase rápida para recordarle como se comportaba antes: una persona asustadiza que huía a la mínima. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil comportarse así. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría? No lo sabía, no le importaba.

Solo una persona se había dado cuenta de que Feliciano actuaba raro, demasiado extraño. Ese había sido Alemania. Pero, al ser un hombre de pocas palabras, tan solo le había hablado sobre el tema cuando no había nadie delante, lo cual alivió un poco al italiano, a pesar de que estaba muy preocupado porque lo descubriera del todo.

-Italia, te veo raro, ¿pasa algo? –había preguntado, acariciando la mejilla del joven, que cerró los ojos al sentir tal contacto. Lo amaba, lo amaba con toda su alma, pero eso le causaba dolor. Un dolor por no poder contarle la verdad, un dolor por no poder estar a su lado. El mundo que tan cuidadosamente había construido con su hermano se caería si alguien más entraba en él. No podía permitirse el lujo de tales sentimientos. Así que, tan solo le había sonreído y hecho lo mismo de siempre.

-_Gemania_, quiero pasta~ -había respondido, actuando de manera fabulosa. El alemán había suspirado y acabado aceptando. Después habían comido en un restaurante y, finalmente, el italiano se había quedado a dormir en casa del alemán, alegando que no quería ir a un hotel para pasar la noche.

Una suave vibración lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Agarró temblorosamente el móvil, el capo al que representaba le había mandado un mensaje. Lo respondió rápidamente, alegando que era muy tarde y que luego se encargaría del trabajo que le había mandado. Volvió a mirar al durmiente Ludwing, no se había enterado de nada… mejor para él y su seguridad.

Feliciano suspiró, acariciándose un poco su rulo, se tumbó al lado del hombre, buscando su calor y protección y allí se durmió, arrullado por los suaves sonidos de la ciudad que llegaban a través de la ventana abierta.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el Fanfic... me estoy planteando una continuación. ¿Les gustaría?**


End file.
